Fallin' In Love On Stolen Wine
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There was just something about Caleb that drew Hanna in. Haleb. OneShot.


_So this story was inspired by a line in the song _Wear Me Out _by Skylar Grey. It's absolutely amazing. All her songs are. You should definitely check them out. If you guys have any requests/prompts for oneshots, let me know._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the characters._

Hanna Marin was a good girl. Well, as good as girls came these days. She loved her mum, she did her homework, and she drove to the speed limit. Admittedly, every now and again, she would cheat on a test, or kissed a guy her mum wouldn't approve of, or slip a pair of Gucci sunglasses into her bag when leaving a store. But she was still a good girl.

And Caleb Rivers definitely _was not _a good boy. He would for sure fall into the category of boys her mother wouldn't approve of. But she didn't really feel the pull toward him because she knew it would get a reaction out of her mum. She felt this pull to him because despite the way he would glare at people through the eyes of him, he pulled Noel Kahn off a freshman when he was trying to hustle him out of a laptop. And when her friend, Emily Fields, flipped onto her ass after a swimming tournament and everyone was laughing, he put out his hand and pulled her up before stalking away. He was like a bad boy with morals. Hanna couldn't figure him out, and that was why she felt herself getting pulled in.

It was a late Friday night, at a party thrown by some senior who's parents were out of town. Hanna couldn't help but admit that she was more than a little disappointed when she didn't see Caleb. She wasn't particularly surprised, because he wasn't really friends with, well, anyone. But usually these parties attracted everyone, and she was hoping that he would show up.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Came a soft voice behind her. Hanna almost jumped out of her skin. When she spun around and saw Caleb standing there, she had to fight with herself to stop a smile from spreading across her face. Instead, she glanced over his shoulder before finally meeting his eyes. "Me, maybe?" Caleb continued, the corner of his lips curving upwards as he saw a blush rising on Hanna's cheeks. She tried to play it off and took a long drink from her bottle.

"You? Why would I be looking for _you_?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Caleb gave a one shouldered shrug as he leaned against the wall in front of her. "Maybe because since I started talking to you, you haven't been looking around like a love sick little girl." Hanna frowned at that.

"Hey—don't think I won't walk away if you insult me again," Hanna growled. Caleb's grin widened as he realized he had hit a nerve. He straightened up and reached behind her. The closeness made Hanna's body heat all over and when he pulled back and his hand brushed her arm she felt her face redden again. Maybe the reason she had gotten so annoyed at Caleb's comment was because of how close to home it hit. When they were close, she _did _feel like a stupid little girl with a crush.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured, holding up the bottle of wine he had taken off the table behind her. Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"How do I know you're not going to jump me the second we get away from everyone?" Hanna asked, raising an eyebrow. Caleb grinned, taking a step closer to her and leaning forward so that his lips were so close to her ear she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Because part of you _wants _me to jump you."

* * *

They walked for a good twenty minutes before they finally found themselves at a park. Hanna felt almost sober again after their walk in the cold night air, and she tottered over to the swings in her high heels. Caleb followed her slowly, grinning as she flopped down on the swing and pushed off. He didn't think she realized that as she began to swing higher and higher her skirt flew up and he could see the neon green underwear that she was wearing. He really had always pegged her as a red or black type of underwear kind of girl, and it made him grin that he was wrong.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Hanna called from where the swings were. Caleb came over and stood next to the swing, waiting for her to slow down, putting her feet back down on the ground. He took a hold of the chain that held the swing and steadied her, looking down into her blue eyes.

"Drink?" He muttered, holding the bottle of wine out to her. It only took several sips before Hanna could feel herself getting tipsy again, given the alcohol that was already in her system. He watched her for a moment before leaning against the frame of the swing set and staring at her. Hanna swung herself back and forth slightly, tapping on the ground with her silver heels and holding the bottle of wine in her hand.

"It's warm," she stated. Caleb shrugged.

"It's still alcohol," he replied.

"You trying to get me drunk?" Hanna asked with a smirk and one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Trying to get you to loosen up so you don't watch yourself so carefully," his voice was even and his eyes never left her face. Hanna wasn't expecting that answer and she didn't know how to reply, staring back down at the bottle of wine in front of her. "Tell me, Han-_na_," he began, drawing out her name lazily. "Were you ever planning on telling me you like me?"

"Who says I like you?" Hanna shot back.

"Are we really going to dance around the subject like we're twelve?" Caleb's voice was almost condescending and Hanna felt herself bristling. He seemed to notice the annoyance on her face and leaned forward, turning her back around on the swing and putting his hands on her knees, drawing her close to him. His eyes bored into hers and Hanna could feel her stomach tightening as his lips got closer and closer to hers until she could feel his breath soft against her mouth. "Look, Hanna...I don't think you're as simple as you want people to think. You make out that there's no real story to you, that you're just another nice, rich girl. But I'm pretty sure there's more," his voice made her limbs feel like goo as he spoke to her. "And I want to know more about _that _girl—not the girl you parade around for everyone."

And that was the first time she had truly every opened up to someone. She talked about her parents divorce, about the summer Allison DiLaurentis went missing, about loosing her friends for that year after it had happened. She assumed it was the alcohol that had loosened her tongue but it could have been the way that Caleb just stared up at her as though everything she said was the most interesting thing he ever heard.

She talked until she felt herself falling asleep, the empty bottle of wine hanging loosely from her fingers. She vaguely remembered Caleb's arms around her, helping her stand, easily supporting her weight. She remembered hearing Spencer's voice—the girls were all spending the night at her house, somewhere in her ramblings she must have mentioned it to Caleb. And then everything went dark, the lull from the alcohol finally settling over her brain and sending her into a deep sleep.

* * *

She didn't see Caleb again for another week. She thought maybe she glimpsed him a couple times around school, but she wasn't sure. That wasn't unusual, she could sometimes go two weeks without seeing him at school, but it was different now. Something had changed in the weekend, and she felt an even stronger need to see Caleb that she had before. When she had woken up at Spencers the morning after the party, the girls had been relentless in grilling her about what had happened. She was just as disappointed as they were when she reported that nothing had happened.

"Hanna! Hanna, I'm going out. I'll be back later on!" Ashley Marin yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" Hanna shouted back, not moving from her spot on her bed, staring up at her ceiling and tapping her foot in time with the bass of her music. It was a Friday night, and she really didn't feel like going out, despite knowing there was more than one party on. There was a thud downstairs and she frowned, assuming it was her mum before going back to studying the ceiling. There was another thud and Hanna let out a low growl, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and going to her door. She glanced downstairs, and when she realized that her mother had already left and there must be someone at the door, she sighed. She walked down the stairs, folding her arms over her chest to attempt some modesty in her small, grey singlet and tiny shorts. When she opened the door and saw Caleb standing there, her cheeks flushed as she realized just how little she was wearing.

"Hey," he smirked at her as his eyes unabashedly skimmed over her body.

"Hey," Hanna muttered, hugging her arms closer around her and shifting from one foot to another.

"You gonna invite me in?" Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow. Hanna stepped aside and the boy entered her house, looking around.

"Nice place," he murmured as he made his way into the kitchen. Hanna followed him, still feeling more than a little exposed in just her bed wear. He propped himself up on a barstool on the other side of the centre island and watched her as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Got any wine?"

"Wine?" Hanna asked in surprise.

"Well, it worked so well with loosening you up last time," he grinned that lazy smile that made her stomach clench and her heartbeat quicken. Hanna tried to fight the blush that was rising on her cheeks and she pushed her hair behind her ear as she turned around. She opened the cupboard above the fridge and stood on tippy toes to try and see inside. She didn't realize as she did so, her shirt rose and exposed her lower stomach and back and Caleb couldn't help but lick his lips quickly as he took in the newly exposed skin. She finally found a bottle and put it down on the counter.

"Fine," she pursed her lips, inwardly annoyed at herself for already showering and taking off her makeup. "But this time, you tell me something about yourself."

"I thought girls liked doing all the talking?" Caleb teased lightly and Hanna tried to frown at him, but the way his eyes were dancing made it hard.

"I feel at a disadvantage," she shrugged. "I told you things I've never told anyone, and I know nothing about you." Caleb watched her carefully as she poured two glasses of wine, her fingers tapping away on the glass as she watched him lift it to his lips. "Tell me something real, Caleb." He pushed his lips together in a small smile before looking up at her again, a strand of hair in front of his eyes.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever hear you say my name," his voice was soft, it matched the way he was looking at her. "And I like it." Hanna felt a shiver run over her. The way he was looking at her, so intense yet so soft, made her feel more naked than just from the lack of clothing. Caleb dropped his eyes from her and threw back the whole glass of wine in one go before slamming it back down and sliding it over to her to refill. "I've never been with a girl alone for longer than an hour and _not _had sex with her. I've never been in a relationship. I've never actually just wanted to talk to a girl without the end game being sex." Hanna wasn't sure how she was meant to take his words and swallowed the alcohol to try and calm her nerves. He watched her as he finished his glass again, now both of them empty on the counter.

"I'm a virgin." The words spilled out before Hanna could stop them and she could have died right there of embarrassment. But when she met Caleb's eyes, there was no judgement. He just smiled and nodded.

"I've just gotta put this out there...Is that _seriously _Miley Cyrus you're listening to upstairs?" The mood immediately lightened as Hanna concentrated on the music that was playing upstairs in her room. She realized he was right and grinned.

"Yeah, and what?" She laughed.

"Fuck, girl, we gotta improve your taste in music..."

* * *

It was almost a month before Caleb actually kissed her. They were laying on her bed, a bottle of her mums wine on the beside table, both of them a little buzzed but not drunk. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and from laughing. She had stopped smiling and stared up at him, her lips slightly parted.

And when he kissed her, he was glad he had waited.

Because kissing Hanna was the best thing he had ever experienced.

The way her body responded so eagerly to his, her arms wrapping around his neck and her leg looping around his waist to pull his body closer to hers. The alcohol in both of their systems just added to the sensations that were running through their bodies as his fingers brushed against the skin of her lower back. When they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily against each others mouths, Caleb brushed the blonde hair away from her face and tucked it carefully behind her ear.

"You realize every good thing that's happened with us has happened over wine—wine we've stolen from someone else?" Hanna murmured with a grin.

"Oh really? So all those times you were stalker-staring at me in school; those weren't good times?" Caleb teased her and Hanna rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out, making an adorable face. The smile dropped from his face as he leaned back down to her face, his nose rubbing against hers, then to her cheek and finally his mouth was pressed against her ear.

"I think I'm falling for you, Hanna," his voice was so soft, and so vulnerable that it made Hanna's heart burst. When he pulled away from her and saw the smile on her face, he responded with another fierce kiss that ripped the breath away from her.

_Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
